


is that a bear?

by yuecha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Soft Iwaizumi, Soft Oikawa, boyfriends!iwaoi, iwaoi hiking, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuecha/pseuds/yuecha
Summary: oikawa and iwaizumi decide to go hiking after oikawa sees an interesting place on instagram.[lowercase intended]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	is that a bear?

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi i wanted to write hiking! iwaoi because i recently went hiking on a family trip and i thought it’d be cute to see boyfriends iwaoi go on a trip! enjoy reading babes <3

“iwa-chan! iwa-chan, i have an idea!” oikawa ran into the room loud and clear, shutting the door behind him. iwaizumi groaned, covering his face with the bright blue pillow he used to hold while he slept.

“let’s go hiking! there’s this really pretty place i saw on instagram!” oikawa nearly jumped on top of iwaizumi to get his attention but iwaizumi was already up. he scrambled to reach his phone and show iwaizumi the pictures.

it may come to a surprise but iwaizumi hajime really loved hiking. he loved seeing the nature and the crisp fresh air from the trees blowing in the soft breeze.

“yes? yes? no? maybe? don’t just smile, iwa-chan, say something!” oikawa pouted, crossing his arms. “maybe i’ll go ask kou-chan instead.” he huffed and got off the bed.

iwaizumi grabbed his wrist, flipping him over on the bed, “don’t be like that, babe. i’ll go.” hajime said. he brushed oikawa’s bangs away from his face and gave a butterfly kiss to his forehead. oikawa giggled, getting up from his spot to find the old hiking bag he used when he went hiking with a middle school friend.

iwaizumi got up as well and wrapped his arms around oikawa’s waist, resting his chin on oikawa’s shoulder, “when do we leave?” iwaizumi pecked oikawa’s neck.

it took oikawa a second to respond, “hm, how does the day after tomorrow sound?” oikawa offered, craning his head to see iwaizumi.

iwaizumi made a face, “that’s so soon, tooru. we should wait till a week or something.” hajime yawned. oikawa grumbled.

“iwa-chan! that’s too long! i want to go soon,” oikawa whined, turning around to face iwaizumi. “please? for me?”

iwaizumi had to admit that he could never say no to oikawa when he made that face; the one where his eyes go big and his pout is so very noticeable. it makes iwaizumi want to go soft and just cuddle him for hours. like a baby, almost.

iwaizumi huffed, letting his hands travel to oikawa’s hair. it was soft as usual and he loved how fluffy is was. oikawa had been using a new conditioner, he noted. it smelled different but iwaizumi liked it nonetheless.

“stop tugging at my hair! i know you have a kink but you’re gonna mess it up!” oikawa tried to unlatch iwaizumi’s hands away, fussing with his hair even more. iwaizumi felt the blood rush to his face and turn him into a bright pink.

iwaizumi chuckled and let go. he loved seeing oikawa with messy hair. it made him look cuter than he already was. of course he would never admit that though.

iwaizumi walked away from the upset-but-not-really oikawa fixing his hair in the mirror to the closet where he went to look for clothes for the trip. he sighed skipping through oikawa’s lame alien sweaters and pajamas until he got to his own clothes.

“iwa-chan~” oikawa jumped onto iwaizumi’s back, arms wrapping around his neck and legs latching onto his waist. despite their height difference, iwaizumi didn’t mind carrying oikawa around because he wasn’t much heavier than himself.

iwaizumi jolted forward, knocking his head and the wooden shelves, “shittykawa!” iwaizumi frowned, rubbing his forehead in attempt to make the slight pain go away.

“oi, iwa-chan! looks like i have to kiss it to make it better,” oikawa teased, moving his head to the side to inspect iwaizumi’s hurt spot. he rolled his eyes but kissed it nonetheless. “you’re so dramatic, iwa.”

“you’re one to talk.” iwaizumi snapped, adjusting oikawa on his back.

“mean iwa-chan! let me go.” oikawa commanded, lightly punching iwaizumi’s shoulders.

“mm.. no.”

“hajime!”

“okay, okay, fine.” iwaizumi set oikawa down. “if you want to leave by tomorrow then you’d better start getting ready instead of fixing your hair, pretty boy.”

oikawa frowned, “i’ll be done by then! and don’t worry about me, my lovely friend. my hair deserves to look nice in case someone wants to chat.” he winked at iwaizumi.

it was hajime’s turn to frown now. “what the fuck did you just call me?”

“my lovely friend!”

oikawa screamed, getting pushed into the bed mattress. “i was just kidding! hajime, i was just kidding!” he kicked and thrashed around, trying to get out of iwaizumi’s grip.

“it’s boyfriend to you, mister.” iwaizumi whispered near oikawa’s ear. oikawa couldn’t see but he knew iwaizumi had his smirk and shit-eating grin decorating his features. he hated knowing he lost this time.

iwaizumi moved away, letting go of oikawa’s hands that were previously pinned to either side of him. when iwaizumi kissed his jawline, oikawa’s blush grew a deeper shade of red.

“d-don’t just say that!” oikawa whined, covering his face with iwaizumi’s pillow.

iwaizumi laughed wholeheartedly, shaking his head. he likes to tease oikawa and see him flustered because he thought it was cute that even after all those years, tooru was still embarrassed when hajime did certain things.

“sorry, pretty boy. i’ll spare your feelings next time.” iwaizumi mumbled, laying down next to oikawa. he stayed there, completely silent for a bit before reaching down to oikawa’s sides and tickling him.

“hajime!” oikawa shrieked, writhing. he laughed until he could no longer breath and suddenly, packing wasn’t in the picture anymore.

oikawa woke up, furiously rubbing his eyes. he stretched his arm and legs and stood up. he checked his phone, 7:32am. oikawa shuffled off the bed and to the closet where he saw his and iwaizumi’s bags ready and packed. that’s right! they were going hiking today! oikawa grinned, screwing his head to wake up iwaizumi.

he wasn’t there.

tooru would’ve been nervous if it wasn’t for living together for the past 3 years already. he knew iwaizumi always went out for a run, was making breakfast, or stopped by oikawa’s favorite bakery to get him milk bread. yet still he couldn’t help but feel a little sad that iwaizumi couldn’t stay in bed with him just for one day.

he waddled to the kitchen and saw iwaizumi eating a donut. a box of them were placed on the counter and terribly closed. oikawa didn’t mind, though, iwaizumi was trying to be sweet and loved when he did that.

“morning.” iwaizumi greeted oikawa, setting down the book he was reading. he let the glazed donut slip from his hands when he looked at his boyfriend, his jaw dropping with it.

“don’t look at me like that! do i look that bad?” oikawa accused, looking at his outfit. he thought he looked cute but iwaizumi’s expression said otherwise.

“i’m not letting you go out like that.” iwaizumi got up from his spot at their tiny table and approached oikawa. “go put on longer shorts.” he demanded, taking a good look at oikawa’s legs. the shorts showed every curve, fitting him perfectly. there was no way iwaizumi was letting him out like that.

“my, my, iwa-chan. if you’re jealous of other guys looking at my legs then you should just say so.”

iwaizumi gritted his teeth. he couldn’t let oikawa win. “go.” he pointed to their shared bedroom.

oikawa grumbled, “i’ll pack it just in case.” he reassured hajime, patting his shoulder.

damn he looked good, iwaizumi noted.

a few moments later, oikawa came out of the room in a somewhat better outfit. iwaizumi still didn’t like seeing his boyfriend show his legs— at least not in those shorts— but he supposed it was fine. he didn’t want oikawa to get into a bad mood and completely throw off the entire thing over an outfit so he just went along with it.

“hajime~, how does this look?” oikawa spun for good measure, putting on his best smile. iwaizumi growled but complimented oikawa anyways. he didn’t want to get on his bad side before their trip.

“that one is fine. you look good. are you ready yet?”

“iwa-chan! i’ve been ready! can we go now?” iwaizumi hummed, throwing oikawa the keys to the car.

“go to the car, i’ll get the bags.”

oikawa caught the keys, fiddling with them in his hand. “wow, iwa-chan! so manly,” oikawa teased, exiting the apartment. hajime smiled to himself. he really did love that man.

after iwaizumi threw the bags into the trunk, he sat down in the drivers’ seat, adjusting it. sometimes oikawa would drive when he felt like it and since he was taller, the seat was positioned and set differently. this time, however, oikawa had to give instructions so he wasn’t driving.

iwaizumi buckled his seat belt and threw oikawa a bag. “ouch, iwa-chan!” oikawa shrieked. iwaizumi watched his eyes light up when he saw what was in the bag.

“wow! you really are a gentleman.” oikawa greedily smiled, tearing the bag apart. he took a piece and stuffed it into his mouth. he missed the taste of his favorite food after they had both just been eating ramen and pizza since they refused to cook.

“open, iwa.” oikawa stuffed a piece into iwaizumi’s mouth, watching his reaction. when iwaizumi nodded in approval, oikawa clapped. he was delighted and therefore, no one could ruin his day.

when they arrived at the entrance of the park, they searched for a parking lot. “that lady was rude.” oikawa mumbled, gripping iwaizumi’s hand.

“you handled it well, babe. it’s fine.” iwaizumi comforted oikawa, giving his hand a squeeze.

“do you think we’ll get kicked out? what if they only take me and not you? haji–“

iwaizumi cupped tooru’s jaw, holding eye contact. “look at me. you’re not going to get kicked out and no one is going to take you. if anyone’s taking you, then i’m going with you. okay?”

oikawa whined, pouting. “how do you know?”

“because it never happened, dumbass!” iwaizumi groaned, “let’s go.” he dropped his hand and opened his door then ran to open oikawa’s door for him. they grabbed their things and off they went.

apparently, hiking was not as easy as oikawa thought it was. he just expected a nice, calming walk around nature with his boyfriend would be cute but no, that’s not it. he was sweating, disgusting, and his hair was messed up from his constant running his fingers through it. although, he did get some good pictures of himself and iwaizumi which was a bonus but he didn’t feel good at all.

“hajime! take me, take me!” oikawa shouted, wrapping his arm around a tree, standing on the rock. iwaizumi snapped a picture of his his boyfriend and tucked it into his pocket. he went to help oikawa down but oikawa refused.

“i’m not a baby, iwa-chan!”

iwaizumi wrapped his arm around oikawa’s waist and led him down anyways. “yeah, but you’re my baby and i don’t want you getting hurt.” he looked away in embarrassment.

oikawa squealed an unnatural noise, “wow, iwa-chan! you do love me, don’t you? i’m your baby? iwa-chan is so sweet!” oikawa hummed, wrapping his arm around iwaizumi.

“s-stop, it just slipped out.” iwaizumi murmured, grip on oikawa getting tighter. he could a couple girls eyeing him from the corner of his eye.

“iwa-chan, it’s fine! i love you too.” oikawa whispered, giggling. iwaizumi liked it when oikawa giggled; it gave him butterflies that this adorable freak was his.

they continued walking along the trail but iwaizumi wasn’t satisfied yet. the girls from earlier wouldn’t quit following them. he wanted to tell them to stop chasing them and do they’re own thing. to let them be. but he refrained from it.

eventually, one of them approached the two men. “hi! can we get your number? or like.. hang out here? or soon? or something,” she offered, handing oikawa her phone. iwaizumi watched oikawa grimace but replace it with his best cheerful smile. 

“i would but i can’t. i have a boyfriend already. sorry, ladies. we could hang out some other time maybe.” oikawa said, swinging iwaizumi’s hand a little.

iwaizumi could see the disappointment in the girls’ and her friends eyes but he felt a tad bit better. at least oikawa knew what he was doing because iwaizumi damn well didn’t.

the girl whispered something to her friends and they all left, but kept lingering looks. iwaizumi sighed, ruffling oikawa’s messy hair.

“you did good, shittykawa.”

oikawa beamed, “iwa-chan! i can’t believe you’d think i would give my number to them! you’re my boyfriend for gods sake!” oikawa shook his head.

iwaizumi scowled at oikawa, “well, gee, thanks.” tooru laughed, leading iwaizumi out the trail.

once they got to the car, oikawa was breathing harder than all that extra practice—when iwaizumi— and volleyball practice combined. iwaizumi was putting their things away so oikawa had time to take a rest. he took a quick selfie before setting his phone down to reach for the milkbread he didn’t finish eating.

“wow, iwa-chan! that was just wow! who knew it was all up hill to get back to the top, right?” just as oikawa expected, iwaizumi’s chest heaved up and down; it was fast and uneven.

“because we went downhill first, stupid.”

“mean, iwa!” oikawa gasped, “want some?” he handed iwaizumi a piece and took a bite out of his.

“ready?” oikawa nodded and they were off; back to their tiny shared apartment where they could relax and not think they’re going to be eaten by bears.

“let’s go, iwa-chan! get me some ice cream!”

“buy it yourself, trashykawa!”

“bad, iwa!”


End file.
